


Sinners of the New World

by YourGoddessFreyja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Political Alliances, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGoddessFreyja/pseuds/YourGoddessFreyja
Summary: “Not only are our children sought for, but our own political prowess too. We do not raise simple heifers to breed, we create prodigies to ascend their clans beyond what they already are.” — Sayuri Mayonaka never wanted the life her mother chose for her, but it was always beyond the little control she had.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve held onto this story for… a little under a year now. Originally an insomniac inspired fiction, this ignores a bit of canon in place for a more politically driven story narrative. Fictional politics so don’t worry too much.
> 
> (To clarify, by ignore I mean I don't actually write out everything that happens within the canon universe. In most cases it still happens, I may acknowledge it happened, but I will not go into great lengths describing things you already know. Not unless it serves a purpose to the narrative.)
> 
> This story will not portray a healthy relationship.
> 
> When I was originally writing this story, I wanted it to be under a certain amount of chapters (fifteen) and all under 1000 words per chapter. I kept the word limit, ended up disregarding the chapter goal.
> 
> So please do keep that in mind when you read this.

Sayuri _despised_ her own family. She was born to be a wife; _literally_.

 

The Kyomu — _Nothingness_ — was a Kekkei Genkai for the Mayonaka clan, and a blank slate for others. While it dipped their opponents into a void like state, it also had the added benefit of giving other clans an edge. The other clan’s Kekkei Genkai (if they had one, that is) seemed to be emphasized through their bloodline.

 

It was sad that their only hope for their clan's survival was _whoring_ their daughters out.

 

“ _Sayuri_ ,” the aging face of Mika Mayonaka frowned towards her daughter. The sun-kissed woman looked with her hardened eyes, the startling steely gray piercing through her daughter’s snarky façade. “Can you at _least_ act like a proper lady? I would rather see you married than a lonely hermit.”

 

“I’d rather _be_ a hermit,” Sayuri muttered underneath her breath.

 

Mika swiftly cupped her hand, slapping the black-haired woman before her. Sayuri let out a hiss of pain, glaring at her mother before her.

 

“You _will_ be respectful,” her words where calmed. “Your wishes mean nothing when our clan is dying. I’d rather see you married off with a brighter future than stuck here and be forced into death.”

 

“Because marrying me off is _better_ ,” Sayuri retorted.

 

Mika stared at her daughter. “You’ll thank me one day for this opportunity.” She glanced towards the door of her daughter’s room. “I’ll send Ran and Ren to help you wash up. You’ll be meeting your fiancé tomorrow morning, and I want you to be _presentable_.”

 

“So now he’s my fiancé?” Sayuri huffed.

 

“The family has agreed to the prospect of marriage,” Mika corrected herself, “but you’re my daughter. Once they see you they’ll have the marriage contract signed.”

 

“So there is one drawn up?” Sayuri asked.

 

“I don’t anticipate them saying no,” Mika gave her daughter a narrow look, “and I know _you_ wouldn’t sabotage this important opportunity.”

 

“Of course not,” Sayuri looked back towards her mother.

 

“Good,” Mika stood up. “I’ll be back when the twins are done with you. We have much to discuss before tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, I'm actually quite excited to write about the fictional kekkei genkai. I've honestly had the idea for this particular kekkei genkai since... 2016-ish?
> 
> It's wild because I've changed so much but so little all at once. Regarding this particular kekkei genkai, all I can say is it's very deceiving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized that I'm an impatient sort. I had three chapters already waiting (for a year... whoops.) might as well post them all together.

“Could you sit _still_ ,” the forceful hand of Ran tugged against her tangled hair. “Your mother would have a fit if you’re not presentable.”

 

“Forget about _her_ ,” Ren scrubbed the nails of Sayuri, “what about _us_? Mika-sama will have our heads if Sayuri-hime looks anything _less_ than perfect.”

 

“I’m right here you know,” Sayuri huffed, “the target of your demoralizing words.”

 

“Our future is on the _line_ ,” Ran told her. “If this marriage proposal falls through because they think you’re _dirty_ , then we’ll be the ones blamed! Ostracized!”

 

 “Or _worse_ ,” Ren leaned forward, her voice pulled towards a whisper, “ _we could get killed._ ”

 

Sayuri splashed at Ren with the bath water she was soaking in. “They wouldn’t kill you because of a failed marriage proposal.”

 

“Oh they would,” Ran snorted, “with who Mika-sama is trying to get you married too?”

 

“So you know whose she’s trying to marry me off too?” Sayuri snorted.

 

“You are _very_ un-lady like,” Ran retorted.

 

“Stop with the flattery,” Sayuri looked towards the indigo-eyed woman, “so who am I supposed to be marrying.”

 

“Well you didn’t hear this from me,” Ren leaned from the other side, “but I heard that she’s arranged with an influential clan.”

 

“Well _that_ narrows it down,” Sayuri rolled her eyes. “Hyūga, Nara, Yamanaka, Senju…” she paused for a moment, thinking thoughtfully, “she could send me away from this wasted place. Back to our homeland of water for as far as they eyes can see.”

 

“That would be nice,” Ran sighed contently. “It’s been years sense I’ve seen home.”

 

Ren’s eyes began to swell with tears. “Don’t remind me.”

 

Ran gave Ren a pointed look. “You haven’t cried about that place since we were children.”

 

“I’m not _crying_ ,” Ren pointed, “I’m just…”

 

“Don’t let Ran bully you,” Sayuri took her hand away, and leaned back into the tub, “I miss home too.”

 

Ren pouted. “I want to go back home one day, you know?”

 

“I think we all do.”

 

A stern knock against the sliding door started the three of them. “Are you almost done in there?”

 

The voice of another maid took them out of conversation. “Mika-sama wants to speak with Sayuri-hime.”

 

“We’re almost finished up,” Ran called out, tugging harder against Sayuri’s hair. “Tell Mika-sama we’ll be only a few more moments. Sayuri-hime’s hair just takes the longest.”

 

“Don’t blame my hair,” Sayuri flinched as Ren splashed her with water. “You are a _horrible_ ,” Sayuri coughed as Ren splashed her once again.

 

“Alright, I’ll tell her,” the maid sighed, “but if she gets angry, it’s on your heads.”

 

“Just go,” Ran called out.

 

They heard the maid’s footsteps fade.

 

“I wish your hair wasn’t a mess,” Ran snorted, “you inherited your father’s curly hair. I remember”

 

“It’s the _Mayonaka_ trademark hair,” Sayuri sighed, “a beautiful blessing but a grooming curse.”

 

“ _Trademark only to the heirs_ ,” Ren muttered, “though I don’t envy this catastrophe.”

 

Sayuri glared at Ren playfully. “Pain is beauty, and I’m the most beautiful of them all.”

 

“And I’m sure your fiancé will think the same,” Ran agreed. “A fool would think otherwise… if your _hair_ would cooperate.”

 

With a final tug, the knot came loose.

 

“Only a little bit left,” Ran sighed with relief. “My back is aching.”

 

“Mine is too,” Sayuri groaned. “And I’m sure my mother is going to make me relive childhood nightmares.”

 

“You’re a proper lady now, it shouldn’t be too hard,” Ren told her. “And you always look so pretty when sit properly.”

 

“Lies my mother probably has you all saying,” Sayuri rolled her eyes, “but I’m shallow enough to admit how vain I truly am. I’ll accept your compliment.”

 

“Good,” Ran nodded her head. “Your mother also had others bring out outfits for you to wear. I think we’re picking out…”

 

“Don’t _tell_ her,” Ren hushed her sister, “it’s a surprise!”

 

“Unless these are my bridal clothes and the man said yes on principal, you can’t surprise me,” Sayuri told them.

 

Ran and Ren gave a look.

 

“Definitely not that, _no_ ,” Ran began, “but it does have to do with your husband.”

 

“ _Fiancé_ ,” Sayuri corrected. “And knowing my mother, it’ll be something presumptuous.”

 

“It’ll be… _something_ ,” Ren acknowledged.

 

“Just hurry up,” Sayuri leaned back to the tub, “you’re hurting my scalp and the water is growing cold. Plus Mother is growing impatient. Though what else is new?”

 

“Alright, Sayuri-hime,” Ran brushed the comb faster and tugged harder. “But don’t complain if the tugging hurts you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a naming theme for the clan. It's quite obvious what it is. You may think it's all cool and everything, but just keep in mind that there is a theme. A name specific name that will not be named until the very last minute will be mind blowing-ly symbolic. Have fun determining that mess.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’re marrying me off to a… an _Uchiha_?” Cloaked with a robe, Sayuri pointed towards the Iromuji laid out before her.

 

A deep navy blue was accompanied by the bold Uchiha crest. Its sleeves would no doubt reach her wrists when worn. By all accounts, it was plain with its subdued color. Sayuri gave narrowed eyes towards her mother, who returned them with indifference.

 

“You’ve always been my melodramatic child,” Mika answered coolly. “You act as if this is _shocking_.”

 

“Ran and Ren said _influential_ ,” Sayuri’s voice cracked, “I _assumed_ some clan like Yamanaka or Nara or, hell, Hyūga? But _Uchiha_? Mother, they’re _more_ than this clan.”

 

“No one is more than us,” Mika told her firmly. “ _We_ are what makes them.”

 

“No, our _Kekkei Genkai_ is what makes it,” Sayuri narrowed her eyes. “That’s what that one clan said when they took Yuuka, isn’t it?”

 

“Your value goes far beyond the Kyomu,” Mika reminded her. “Not only are our children sought for, but our own political prowess too. We do not raise simple heifers to breed, we create prodigies to ascend their clans beyond what they already are.” Mika frowned. “Though your attitude is too much to be desired.”

 

“You have no other daughters to offer,” Sayuri pointed out.

 

“I could always give them Ran,” Mika looked towards the silver-haired woman, “or perhaps Ren’s gentle spirit is what they would desire more.”

 

The two’s body snapped close, as Mika laughed. “As if I would ever do that. I wouldn’t waste the time I’ve spent grooming my daughters only to throw it away.”

 

“They didn’t even inherit the Kyomu anyway,” Sayuri pointed out, “so what would the point of that be anyway?”

 

“It’s the idea that we give much, Sayuri, that makes our woman valuable,” Mika looked back towards her daughter. “Do not think little of the nameless, or those that _should_ remain nameless.”

 

A warning — not just for Ran or Ren — but for any maid who listened in. Those that didn’t inherit would try to throw themselves at any men from a good clan, promising powerful heirs in exchange for protection.

 

“So do I at least get to learn the name of my fiancé?” Sayuri asked casually, “or am I to learn at the last minute? Like Yuuka did with… what was even his name?”

 

“Yuuka knew the name of her fiancé,” Mika responded, “and you’ll need to know it. He is a powerful bachelor who needs to produce heirs at least _half_ as competent as himself.”

 

“Is this…?” Sayuri felt her stomach fall. The Uchiha clan was large, and while she didn’t know _many_ people of the clan, she knew of the one whose name was spoken as a warning.

 

“Yes,” Mika told her, “now straighten up, Sayuri, you’re slouching. I refuse for _that_ to be his first impression.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we get a glimpse into the real dynamic of the Mayonaka Clan.
> 
> Mika believes she is doing what she does for the good of her clan. Sayuri passive-aggressively fights it, but at the end of the day still bends to the will of her mother. She doesn't want this life, but she's not really doing anything outside of voicing her disapproval. Though even if she did do something, would she truly be able to escape her duty? Or even the repercussions of her own actions?
> 
> I don't know... maybe Sayuri will tell me that story, one day. But today is not that day.
> 
> Having said that, I have an author's note on the original document literally explaining how much effort this chapter took to write. Please appreciate this particular chapter. I read blog-post after blog-post and forum and any English-translated site I could find just to have a semi-educated guess on what formal wear would be worn for an occasion like this. Appreciate this.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day had come all too quickly for Sayuri’s taste.

 

She felt uncomfortable in the iromuji. Though the fabric felt soft against her skin, it itched and irritated her underneath. Every movement with every breath made her want to tear it off and throw it away, spitting and stomping on it for what it represented.

 

But she steeled her face. The black-haired man only stared at her in comparison, dressed in decorative armor rather than ready for battle.

 

His name was Madara Uchiha, and he was to be her fiancé.

 

“I am honored you have made it.” Mika temporarily ignored Madara, unperturbed by his intimidating gaze. Years of selling away her precious daughters have given her much experience.

 

“We are honored you have taken the steps forward for this arraigned marriage.” Sayuri barely took note of the older man beside her future betrothed.

 

The single moment she did, however, was the moment she noticed he — too — was a shinobi. Though his face was wrinkled and weathered, his stood tall and ready. Unlike the majority of noble men of her family, he looked as if he wouldn’t faint as the first sign of combat.

 

Her eyes quickly returned back to Madara, and she could hear her mother begin the phases of negotiation. Before the afternoon was finished, it was agreed upon.

 

Sayuri was going to be wed to Madara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter begins what this entire story is about. Which is great, because somewhere on my computer I have a misc chapter draft dedicated to a specific scene I've had planned for this story from the start. I mean, we're ways apart from that scene, but still. I want it to happen.


End file.
